No Dont Hurt Her
by FrancineBlossom
Summary: Anastasia and Dimitri have a son; Jim, who grows up into this rebellious teenager, who happens to be friends with a servant girl named Kayley. Now, Kayley has a crush on Jim, but because he's born under royalty so she could never be with him for his parents hate her.
1. Chapter 1

No Dont hurt her!

Chapter one.

It was just like every other day here, I got up and cleaned the palce,did what ever Dimitri or Anastasia wanted me to do. They had a son my age. He is my best friend even if his parents dont know it. Ever since we were little we have been friends.

My father is dead and my mother is servent, so they thought I should be a servient too. So when i was old enough to start working, they put me to work.

The reason Jim and I were so close was that my mother was his nanny. So I got to play with him. We had so many adventures togeather. It was alot of fun.

But that was years ago. Now were both 17. His parents are forcing him to find a wife. It just makes me shudder at the thought of it. For I had a crush on him sence we hit purpty.

Jim never did like listening to his parents, he is such a rebellious teenager. I like that the most. He wasnt like most boys his age, the ones who did every thing their parents wanted. He would not let his parents run his life. He had a brain and he was using it for what he wanted.

I was so lost in thought about jim that i didnt even notice that i was heading over to him. Like always he was on his hover carft flying around. He built that when he was 8 and even help me make one. If you couldnt find Jim it was beacuse he was on his hover craft flying around.

Then suddenly i was picked up. "Jim!" I yelled as a clug to him for safty. He just laughed at me. I tryed not to blush at being in his arms. He had gotten stronger more muscler.

"Kayley calm down~" he said. I glared at him till he put the hover carft down. "You know I dont like you sneaking up on me Jim!" Some time I wanted to smack him. "wanna have a race?" he asked but i shook my head no.

I havent been on my hovercarft in years. I just didnt have the free time to be on it.

"You use to be so much fun what happed to you?" He said with a rased eyebrow.'Your parents happened' Is what I wanted to say but what came out was "I grew up Jim, unlike you. now if youll excuse me. I have a job to get back to." I said and walked away.

Oh how I would have loved to stay and hang out with him. But his parents think I'm the reason he disbehaves so much and band me from being near him. If i was caught not serving him, I would pay for it dearly.

Jim mother Ayna as some call her for short. She would always bring me snaks through out the day, or she would make sit with her for tea when ever her husband was out. Then just tell him that she had me do something else thats why it wasnt done.

His father was more dark just no one saw it but the servents. Dimitri would hit the servents when ever they didnt listen or didnt do it right. But only when no ones was around. When he had a guest or his wife was in the room he was kind to them. He hated me the most for he thinks I'm the reason Jim acts the way he does and because Jim doesnt want to marry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I walked off Jim flew off into restricted area but this time the cops where waiting for him. He sighed "Crap.." He said as he stop and they arrested him. They took him home and burst open the door. His parents where so dissapointed. He looked down. "Jim get out of the room while we talk to the police." His father said

I found Jim on the roof. "Jim whats wrong?" I asked. He looked away. "The police caught me again. I think my dad is going to send me away to training school." I sat next to him "Oh. I hope you dont."

We sat up there for a few hours. I just could help but think I should tell Jim that I like like him. Before its too late. So I ran back to the severts house out back. "Mother!" She looked over from working on a dress. "Yes dear?"

"Mother I want to date jim. I like him, more then just a friend." I final confessed. My mother gasped. "No you cant. His father would kick us out." I gave her that duh look. "I know that mother. But I can see us togeather maybe getting married some day." I said as my mom tried the dress on me. I must be around the same size as the girl the dress is made for.

"I said no. And thats the end of it young lady. This is the only job we have." She said. She put her hand on my cheek. "Im sure you'll find someone else to like. I took off the dress and ran into my room.

Later while I was doing my course I heared about the up coming find a wife party for Jim. I try not to think about it. But maybe thats why my mother was making a dress. I never saw Jim watching me. Though some times I thought I saw him around.

I walk into the ball. It was so beautyful and pretty. And so many people. I didnt get to wear anything too nice. I had to work and serve all the people there.

Over at the throne Dimitri stood up "Everyone this is my son Jim! Tonight ladys he will find a wife! Good luck to you all!" As he was talking Jim looked over at me. We locked eyes, I blushed and looked away.

Around midnight after serving and serving. Jim pulled me aside. "Lets get out of this boring thing." He whisperd in my ear. "But Jim your -" He put a finger to my lips. "Kayley I just want to hang with my best friend for a little we dont get to do that much." So with that we left the room and went to one of the balances above the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short. But I want to have at lest more then 2 chapters and I might come back and edit it like I did the first chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jim took my hand and looked me the eye. "Kayley I have to tell you something." I thought he was going to tell me he found his wife and that he wanted me to be at the wedding. "I like you" He whispered and I giggled. "I like you 2" It was the best moment. Night ended on a good note. I even woke up early in a good mood.

I got to work like always. But while I was doing my morning work, A guard came in and grabbed me. Dimitri step over to the doors to the barn. "You are out of here. And you will never see him again! I will arrange his marriage now. I should have never given him a chance to pick a wife. Have a horrible life whore. Now get her out of my sight." I was thrown into a wagen where my mother was. I cried and she held me.

Jim had heard everything and ran to his mother. "Mom!?" He ran into his mother room. "What is it Jim?" Ayna asked her son. "Dad is sending Kayley and her mother off. Because she was hanging with me. I like her mom a lot I think I want her to be my wife you have to stop him." He begged his mother with the last part. She was shocked. "Oh my...he wouldn't..."

Jim didn't have time for this he ran off to stop the wagon. While Ayna went to find her husband. "Dimitri! How dare you crush your only sons heart like that!" She yelled at him. "I had to do whats best for him. She a servant she is no good for him. He can do a lot better." He said with a straight face. Ayna slapped him. "If you don't fix this. Then I'm leaving you. Did you for get that you where once a servant boy? And you married royalty!" She walked off.

One second I was crying and the next I heard "Kayley dont cry I'm here to save you" I looked up and jim was on his hover craft outside the window. "Jim!" I jumped up as he landed in the wagon. I hugged him and he kissed me.

He got the wagon to turn around and head back to the castle. It was time to confront his father.


End file.
